


The End

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, FNAF 6, FNAF Simulator, Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Five Nights at Freddy's Simulator, Gen, Pain, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: My take on the last FNAF game. Heavily based on MatPat's (Game Theorists) theory. Lore fanfic. My own theory of what happened, if you want to take it that way.Summary: Michael wants to end it all. He has freed all children his father killed, and now he is after the lasts souls: his family. With the help of the Freddy's Fazbear Entertaiment's owner, he will be able to give his own and his whole family's souls their final rest, and the history will be finally over.





	The End

Saying he hated his father wasn’t too farfetched.

Saying he missed the old days wasn’t farfetched either.

But the old days had gone by and now they were nothing but wonderful, shining memories.

And don’t get it wrong, he knew he had fault in all that happened. 

After all, he was the reason… 

Michael shook his head. It didn’t matter anymore.

He got up from his bed, another sleepless night.

How could one sleep with screams inside their head, guilt constantly crawling up their back?

He walked to the bathroom, avoiding the mirror at all costs. He knew exactly what he would find if he looked over there. 

Sometimes he wished he was a vampire.

Just the sight of his purple hands as he washed his face was enough to make him want to puke.

Funny how life could leave someone so quickly, in such a disgusting way, and yet not at all.

He wished he was dead, but not even that that freak show of creation was able to give him. Oh well. At least it was crawling in the sewers now.

He hoped Enard was just as messed up as it left him. 

He didn’t have to worry anymore, however. He took a quick shower, dressed himself up to mask his fucked up body, and grabbed the keys to his… new place.

A shiver went through his spine. After all those years searching and following his father’s footsteps, he finally found a way of ending it all. 

He walked out of the house in the dawn, so no one would see him, and headed to his new restaurant. Small, empty, ugly and smelly. He chuckled. Amazing how a simple room could be so relatable. 

Slowly, he fixed all tables, grabbed the paper plates he had bought and distributed them through the tables, put on the stage, placed the shitty characters, and then sighed. Great.  
Wonderful. He put a few more things, a duck pond and a balloon barrel, shivering as he touched the colorful plastic. 

He still hadn’t forgotten the nightmare that creepy round figure had given him in that shitty restaurant he had worked in. Balloon boy or whatever. 

He sighed, adding a few coin slots in the toys and then looked around, shivering again at the sight. Then, at the opening hours, he headed to inside his room, away from the party room, where he could be quiet and not be seen by anyone. 

After all, who the hell would stay in a restaurant with a putrid human being inside?

Michael removed his hat and sighed, ordering things and printing posters or whatever. Why he was even doing those things were beyond him. However, he remembered what the letter had explicit told him:

Remember Saturday. You want them all in the same place.

And he did. He honestly did. 

He was believing that Henry was still behind this. He was his only hope. After all, the two of them were the only ones that survived his father’s… madness.

He sighed again as he finished doing his tasks and logged off. The closing hours had arrived and now he was free to leave the place and… savage. 

Whatever that meant.

He couldn’t give one shit to the profit he made in that shitty restaurant.

All of that was way beyond a stupid franchise.

Freddy could kiss his ass.

He arrived at the back room of the restaurant after checking the back alley. Just like the letter had told him, there was an animatronic there. 

Why did it have to be the first?

That Funtime Freddy carcass fooled no one. 

“Sup Enny” he said as he sat the animatronic on the chair in front of his own. It was static. He smirked. “You don’t fool me, stupid asshole”

It didn’t move. At least that. Michael hummed as he looked around, grabbing the paper sheet and the tape player. He started to play the tape, humming as he watched Enard closely. After the first prompt, he hummed, looking down and signing ‘no’. Then, he looked up and raised his eyebrow as he noticed the animatronic had moved.

“Really?” he asked, sighing and nodding. “Alright. So that is the game we are playing. Not like destroying my insides was enough” he mumbled and continued playing the tape. The second prompt ended and he looked down, marking ‘no’ again before looking up. The animatronic was almost on his face. Michael hummed. “I really don’t want to use the taser…” the animatronic didn’t move. Michael sighed. “Sorry buddy”

The taser went off and after a click of the lights, the animatronic was back to its normal state.

“Sorry” he mumbled and sighed, continuing to the prompts, noting ‘no’ to all of them and using the taser one more time only. 

Michael then took the animatronic inside the restaurant, locking it inside the vents. At least it wouldn’t hurt any child that would come in. He then followed to check his profit, humming and using the money to buy a few other things, hygiene wise. He hummed, checking the new animatronics and deciding against buying them. After all, why? It didn’t matter.

He smiled weakly as he saw the new rockstar versions of his favorites. Foxy was amazing. He looked amazing. His smile slowly faded away, and he sighed, sitting down in his vent room after opening the restaurant for the second day. 

This night he had to be a bit more… careful. But he knew the drill by now. 

It was easy to hear Enard in the vents. Always so messy and loud. 

He flickered his light a few times to the vents and made sure that the audio was away from him. He then ordered those plates and then cleaned the ovens and so on. From his vent, sometimes he could hear the songs coming from inside, the laughing of innocents kids having fun and playing around. 

A quick close of his eyes, and he saw his brother and sister rushing out of their house towards the restaurant to play. He, as the older brother, went right after, supposedly to watch them. But to be honest, he had his own friends too. 

Now, however, he wished he hadn’t. He wished he had heard his mother.

He opened his eyes again, tears rising. He wiped them away, sighing and taking a deep breath before checking the vents and humming when he saw Ennard was far away. Good.

Soon, he logged out, and left his room, leaving Enard inside. He walked then to the room, and this time the animatronic was there already. He turned on the lights and gasped softly when he saw something sitting on the chair. He relaxed and took a deep breath. He should fucking expect that. 

He walked towards the chair and sat down, before looking up to actually see who it was.

His heart leaped and tightened until it hurt as he stared at what once had been… his father.

No. What had been William Afton. He was no son of a murderer. 

“Right. Let’s get this over with” he mumbled and put the tape to play, staring at the animatronic as he held the paper sheet. He went through prompts one and two just fine, but as soon as the third ended and he looked down, the animatronic jumped from its chair, making him drop the papers and move back. The fucked up hand moved up and grabbed Michael by the neck, making him gasp and pull it back as he was raised and pressed against the closest wall.

What a fucking surprise. 

Michael growled and raised his legs, pushing the animatronic on the chest hard enough for it to fall back. He fell down as well, hitting his head on the wall and groaning as he opened his eyes, just in time to see the thing look at him and walk into the restaurant.

Michael growled and stood up, reaching for the taser and walking inside the dark restaurant, starting to search for him.

“COME OUT WILLIAM” he screamed, banging his hand against the wall and growling at the pain on his head. He leaned against a table for a second before he heard a noise, making him turn and see something running in the shadows. He growled again, rushing towards it and looking around. He saw another shadow and ran to it, just before tripping on a wire. He groaned as he fell, looking back and gasping when he saw Funtime Freddy’s face with several wires and eyes connected to it. 

Michael was fast enough to stand up and rush away from Enard, leaning against a wall and biting his lip. They were free now. Great. It didn’t matter.

With a shaky hand, he reached for the keys and got out, locking the place up and panting loudly as he kneeled outside, staring at the glass doors as he saw bright eyes in the shadows, slowly disappearing into the small restaurant. 

He whimpered, his eyes tearing up again as he gripped on his shirt, breathing hard as he tried not to cry, the cold air of the night making him shiver, the taser forgotten on the floor next to him.

“The children are free, the children are free, the children are free…” Michael mumbled, pants slowly becoming weak sobs. “Just four more, just four more, you can d-do it Michael, c-come on, g-get your shit to-together” he whimpered, tears now freely falling down to the floor after sliding down his cheeks. His back started to shake as he sobbed, hands covering his face as he curled up. “Why… W-why me… Why n-not me… I-I’m so sorry… Bro… Sis… S-Susie… I am s-so sorry…”

Michael remained there for at least an hour, crying out of fear and regret, loneliness and guilt, unknowing of the shadow figure watching him from the alley. 

Soon, Michael stood up and left, grabbing his car and going home. He surely wouldn’t sleep, but he could at least rest.

Or try to.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I just love Michael so much.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed and the next chapter will be here soon!


End file.
